


Сомнительная романтика старого замка

by gokuderpules



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Ночью, когда нефритовые стены волшебной школы Махоутокоро погружаются во тьму, самое интересное только начинается. Ёкаи и призраки, населяющие замок, выходят из своих укрытий, а особо отбитые студенты сбегают из своих спален на романтические (или не очень) свидания.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	Сомнительная романтика старого замка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Старый драббл из АУшки, которую мы накурили вместе с островом любви в прошлом году. Чуть видоизменён, чтобы не затруднять восприятие сложной системой факультетов, которую мы для этой АУшки придумали.  
> Махоутокоро - японская школа волшебства и магии, упомянутая Дж. Роулинг на сайте Pottermore. Про стены из белого нефрита известно из канона, мифические существа взяты из японского бестиария.  
> Баку - сверхъестественное существо из японского фольклора со слоновьими головой, бивнями и хоботом, с рогами и с тигриными когтями. Обладает способностью пожирать дурные сны.  
> Юрэй - неупокоенные души умерших, от привидений в других мифологиях отличаются отсутствием ног.  
> Вакидзаси - короткий самурайский меч, каимаки - стеганое ночное кимоно.  
> Другие японские термины известны более широко, поэтому разъяснений я здесь не привожу, но если вдруг что-то непонятно - спрашивайте.
> 
> Моему любимому Юри, острову и в особенности тем, то помогал мне это курить - Шуну и Кисе.

Такие вылазки уже давно вошли у них в привычку. В самом деле, кому сдался этот чисто формальный запрет покидать спальни, когда самое интересное в жизни замка начинает твориться именно ночью? Кому нужна дисциплина и благовоспитанность, когда по замку бродят толпы ёкаев, прячутся, охотятся, пожирают друг друга, устраивают битвы зрелищнее, чем любая битва волшебников, пока покой учеников охраняет неуязвимый к атакам священный белый нефрит?

Сегодня луна шла на убыль, значит, хотя бы часть населяющих школу монстров должна была быть в относительно спокойном расположении духа — по крайней мере, те из них, кто чувствителен к лунному циклу. Сейчас Куроо это было только на руку. Поискать приключения он мог бы и в другой день, в компании Бокуто. Но сегодня его спутником и напарником был Ойкава, чёртов Ойкава, и причина, из-за которой они сейчас прятались от добродушного старого баку, лениво проползающего по коридору, была прозаична донельзя.

Ниша была слишком тесной, баку полз, как престарелая черепаха, и любое шевеление могло выдать их с головой. Куроо чувствовал теплую кожу Ойкавы даже через плотную ткань каимаки, тот горячо дышал прямо в шею, и Тетсуро казалось, что он сейчас сорвётся. Сгребёт Ойкаву в охапку и нагнёт прямо здесь, на глазах у любого случайного ёкая — чёрт с ними, пусть любуются бесплатным гей-порно.

— Чисто, — шепчет Ойкава, опаляя раскаленным дыханием мочку уха, и по блеску в глазах, по тому, как он облизывает и кусает пересохшие губы, Куроо понимает, что ему тоже не терпится. Поэтому он хватает Ойкаву за руку и с силой, даже, возможно, несколько грубо, вталкивает в первый попавшийся кабинет, задвигая за собой омерзительно скрипящую полурассохшуюся ширму.

— Здесь не очень-то удобно, — замечает Ойкава, усаживается на одну из парт и тянет Куроо на себя.

— У нас в спальне хуже, у нас есть Кенма, — отвечает Куроо, — и его прерывает неожиданный поцелуй, на который он отвечает со всей пылкостью, на которую способен.

Жалобный скрип парты, шорох упавшего каимаки, дыхание — шумное, прерывистое. Не будь они в школе, Ойкава бы, возможно, стонал в голос, — так хорошо, так приятно ему было с Куроо, даже несмотря на неудобную парту, на снующую мимо кабинета живность, и на много что еще.

— Кхм… Проштите, вы шлучайно не видели мои ноги?

Куроо тихо выругался. Под потолком мирно покачивался пожилой юрэй в доспехах эпохи Сэнгоку или около того, с наполовину вывалившимися из живота внутренностями и с лицом умудрённого жизнью резонёра из старых театральных пьес. И, как водится, — без ног, которые местные юрэй постоянно умудрялись оставлять где попало.

— А шо это вы тут делаете? — живо поинтересовался он, с любопытством глядя на двух полураздетых парней на одной из парт.

Куроо хотел было ответить. Коротко, ёмко и матерно. Так, чтобы у незванного гостя уши под шлемом в трубочку свернулись. Однако Ойкава остановил его, прижав палец к губам, — и, судя по лукавой ухмылке, он явно что-то задумал.

Юрэй скрестил руки на груди и тяжело вздохнул, глядя на Куроо и Ойкаву с выражением вселенского осуждения, дикой усталости и с каплей иронии.

— Эх, шодомитов ражвелось, — прошамкал он, скаля черненые зубы. — Шо жа времена… Хорошо было при шогунах, тогда таких, как вы, ошуждали на шэппуку — и дело ш концом…

Ойкава приподнялся на локте, встретился взглядом с пустыми глазами призрака. Он улыбался, и эта улыбка говорила об одном: сейчас юрэй будет просто размазан по стеночке.

— Какие смелые слова, — заговорил он обманчиво вежливым и миролюбивым тоном, — особенно для человека, у которого в обвинительном приговоре были строки о предосудительной связи с актёром театра Кабуки…

Раньше Куроо не знал, что юрэй могут бледнеть. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он слегка выцвел — так, что через него можно было в подробностях разглядеть узор на потолке.

— Не говоря уже о других прегрешениях, — продолжай Ойкава, по-прежему улыбаясь и метая в бедолагу слова, словно сюрикены. — Не правда ли, именно те, кто при жизни совершил достаточно недостойных поступков, после смерти больше всех любят читать морали?

— Ах ты жашранец, — прорычал юрэй, молниеносно выхватывая свой призрачный вакидзаси из-за спины, — но опустил его, едва разглядев наставленную на него палочку.

— Эй, эй, мужик, полегче, — может, улыбка взбешенного Ойкавы и выглядела устрашающе, но Куроо в боевом режиме пугал не меньше.

— Да, чисто для информации, мой друг поступает на мракоборца, — будничным тоном заметил Ойкава. — И ему как раз нужен кто-то, на ком можно отработать пару новых заклинаний. Вы вполне подходите, как кстати…

Куроо многозначительно поиграл бровями, дабы выглядеть еще более внушительно — Ойкаву затрясло в приступе беззвучного хохота.

Юрэй убрал вакидзаси и развернулся.

— Неохота об школьников меч марать, проворчал он. — Ну и наглая же нынче молодежь пошла, тьху… — и он удалился, сплюнув напоследок на пол чуть светящейся призрачной слюной.

Парни переглянулись — и минут пять после этого не могли остановиться, хохотали, зажимая себе рты рукавами каимаки, чтобы на шум не слетелся еще кто-нибудь.

Наконец отсмеявшись и переведя дух, Ойкава снова положил руки Куроо на плечи, полный решимости продолжить начатое.

Тетсуро не возражал.


End file.
